The present invention relates to a device for the exact positioning of two structural elements in relation to one another.
The present invention is particularly suitable for applications where the movement of a shaft about a longitudinal axis is undesirable, as for instance, when a specific orientation of the shaft relative to a housing is required. Often it is important that the shaft be positioned on the frame with no play. Furthermore, when utilizing automated manufacturing capabilities, it is particularly desirable to provide a simple and reliable means of ensuring the achievement of such orientation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved assembly for the positioning of two elements in relation to one another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for the positioning of two elements in relation to one another that ensures a connection free of play.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for the positioning of two elements in relation to one another that is simple and reliable when used by automated manufacturing equipment.